Liar Game: The Characters Outside the Game
by Forrester-400
Summary: It describes an exaggerated version of the characters' and how they get along; or rather how they do not. This story takes place after the 4th round of Liar Game, but it doesn't spoil much for those who are just starting the manga. 1st chapter long. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: [Yuji Fukunaga is known as "Tranny", Yokoya is known as "Yoko", Akiyama is known as "Aki". Most, if not all other characters retained their same name]

Well darn! ahaha I'll have to think of some other way to torture Yokoya...how about hours and hours of watching Dora? lol  
Yoko: "I can't take it anymore!"  
Aki (prying Yoko's eyes open): "Then give up! Admit defeat!"  
Nao: "A...Akiyama-san...is this really necessary...?" lol XD

Aki: "It's what needs to be done."  
Nao: "...oh ok. don't hurt him too much..."  
Tranny: "HEY AKI!"  
Aki: "oh sh*t!"  
Yoko: "did you think i would let you capture me without a backup plan?"  
Tranny: "I got your letter Aki. I feel the same way "  
Aki: "Yoko. YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"  
Yoko: "don't worry i took care of the dinner reservations. heh heh"  
[Tranny drags aki out of the room forcefully pulling him by the arm]

Nao and Yoko are thus left in the room of Dora horrors alone. All alone. *wink *wink* WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN THEM?  
Yoko: "...hey babe."  
Nao: "EEEKKK! AKIYAMA-SAN!"  
Aki in next room being dragged by Tranny: "Nao...senses...TINGLING!" *breaks free from Tranny's mighty strength, and then commences to kick pervy Yoko's ass* XD

Yoko: "hehehe... im not beaten yet..."  
Aki: "what more could you possibly have planned?"  
Yoko: "just look..."  
[Aki turns to where Yoko pointed]  
Aki: "I don't see... HEY!"  
[Aki notices the handcuffs being placed around his wrist and the other end already on Tranny]  
Tranny: "C'mon Aki let's continue where we left off..."  
Aki: "hehehe.. you fell right into my trap!"  
"Nao, hand me the keys!"  
Nao: "you mean the keys you told me to steal from yoko last nite?"  
[Nao unlocks the handcuffs as Headband comes behind Yoko]  
Yoko: *grumble* *scowl*  
[Headband grabs Yoko, brings him into another room, and ties him up]  
Aki: "hahaha... Now the real torture begins"  
[Aki put 3-D glasses on Yoko]  
Aki: "Now watch Dora in 3-D!"  
Yoko: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DMN YOUUUU!"

Nao and Aki stick Yoko (still tied up and gagged) in a closet.  
Nao: "Erm. I know Yoko isn't very nice, but...isn't this going a bit far...? We already put him through 72 hours of Dora. In 3D!"  
Aki: "Don't worry. We'll let him out after the game's over. He'll survive until then."  
Nao: "Ah...Okay...just until then." Turning away from Nao, Aki grinned mischievously to himself. He knew full well that he wasn't ever letting Yoko out of that closet. Now what to do with Tranny...

Nao: "C'mon Aki, let's get going. You still owe me money! Pay up!"  
Aki: "...I was hoping you had forgotten."  
Nao: "Nope! You landed on Park Place, better pay up."  
Tranny: "I'll pay for you if you want... "  
Aki: "Fine."  
[Hehe she really is obsessed with me. I can use this to my advantage]  
Nao: "Tranny, I didn't know you were so kind. It touches my heart!" "I want all of us to win this game."  
[36 hours later and no winner yet]  
Nao: "How exactly would I accomplish that?"  
Tranny: "You say something? Oh well. Gotta stay awake"  
[I can't miss any chance to see my sweetums Aki...]  
Nao: "Tranny could you give some food to Yoko. I think he might die. He's been watching Dora in 3-D so long and he hasn't had any food."  
Tranny: "Fine..."  
[Tranny gets some food, brings it to Yoko, and starts feeding him]  
Yoko: "Do you want to have Aki yours forever?" "Just do as i say..."

Tranny listens intently to Yoko's words.  
Yoko: " If you do as I say, Aki will be yours forever..." Tranny's eyes grew wide, and he leaned in closer to listen.  
Yoko: "Just untie me, and I'll set you two up." Tranny knew better than to trust Yoko, but this was AKI Yoko was talking about! *fan girl squeal. Erm, or man-girl squeal XD*  
Tranny: "...Tell me how!"  
( In next room, Aki and Nao are drinking some coffee ((Aki-3 table spoons sugar, Nao-drinks it black )) -surprising, isn't it?)  
Suddenly, Aki shivers.  
Nao: "What is it, Akiyama-san? Cold?"  
Aki: "Ah...no, nothing. I just got a bad feeling. Nothing to worry about." Nao's face went as white as a sheet. She was EXTREMELY superstitious.  
Aki: "N..Nao?" Without warning, Nao grabs Aki's arm and bolts towards the living area of the Liar Game's hotel. She had to find a physic, and quick!

Yoko: "Here's what you do..."  
Tranny: "I'm listening."  
Yoko: "Untie me and tell Nao to come here. That way we'll both get what we want."  
[Tranny unties him]  
Yoko: "I bugged Aki. He likes his coffee with 3 tbsp sugar. Bring him coffee laced with my special ingredient and he will be yours."  
[Yoko gives Tranny his number]  
Yoko: "Once Nao is with me, call me and I'll call you with the location of th ingredient. hehehe"  
Tranny: "I'll do my best!" *oh Aki, we shall be together soon!*  
[Tranny leaves and searches the hotel]  
[After a few minutes, a frantic Nao with, Aki on her arm, bumps into Tranny]  
Nao: "Sorry. I'm so sorr..."  
Tranny: "I need you to come with me Nao."  
Nao: "You found a psychic?"  
Tranny: "Umm... Yes!" "Though the psychic only admits one person at a time. I'll show you where the psychic is."  
Nao: "Great! C'mon Aki. Tranny show us the way."  
Tranny: "Let him wait here. Remember, only one person"  
Nao: "Ok. Let's go meet the person!"  
Tranny: *little does she know*

Tranny: "Here, Aki-chan For you..." Tranny handed the tainted coffee to Aki, and then sped down the hallway after Nao.  
Aki sighed: "Oh well. Might as well have me some cup o' joe." Aki took a deep, long gulp of the innocent-looking liquid, and without warning, passed out with a loud thump on the hallway carpet.

Tranny leads Nao to the 'psychic's' closet. They step inside.  
Nao: "Um...are you sure this is where we're supposed to go...?"  
Yoko (dressed as a women fortune teller) replies rather creepishly: "Yeesssss Child. Come, come to my table and I will read your fortune..."  
Nao: "Oh, um. It's not me who needs my fortune read...it was my friend..." Tranny stifled a snicker. Did she really believe this 'fortune teller' wasn't Yoko?  
Yoko: "Now, now, Child. It will only take but a moment..." Hesitantly, Nao nods her head and makes way to sit at the table. She's always wanted to have her fortune read!  
Quickly and quietly, Tranny made his way out of the room, unbeknowest to Nao. 'Time to obtain my prize..' he thought mischieviously to himself.

[Tranny went to Aki's limp, sexy *(in Tranny's opinion) body]  
[She found Aki lying there fast asleep]  
Tranny: "Aki, are you awake?"  
Aki: "Zzzzzz..."  
Tranny: "Finally my moment comes. I want to be with you forever my perfect and sexy Aki."  
Headband: "What's up?"  
[Tranny jumps and looks flustered]  
Tranny: "Thi.. thi.. this isn't what it looks like! I'm not doing anything!"  
Headband: "Aki warned me not to let you in the same room while he's sleeping."  
Tranny: "Dmn! Would you like some coffee? I got it for you."  
[Hands him the poisoned coffee]  
Headband: "Thanks, but don't think this changes anything!"  
[Headband takes a sip and passes out]  
Tranny: "Now to get Aki into my room XD"

Nao: "Can you tell me what caused Aki's chill and maybe about my future love life ^_^?"  
Yoko: "I'm supposed to be a psychic not a fortune teller! I can tell you something, but you first have let me put these on your hands."  
Nao: "Okay! Thank you soo much!"  
[Yoko puts handcuffs on Nao]  
Nao: "What were you going to tell me?"  
Yoko: "I'm actually Yoko and you're now my prisoner! hehehe"  
Nao: "How could you? I believed you!"  
Yoko: "Save you're heartfelt speech"  
Nao: *sobs*  
Yoko: "There there. Would you like to hold my pet mouse?"  
Nao: *nods*

Yoko: "Muahahaha! Now I will reveal my evil plan!"  
Nao: "I already figured it out...it's kind of self explanatory, Yokoya-san."  
Yoko (looking quite disapointed): "Oh, really? Damn. Well, at least it worked! You're trapped in here, Akiyama is passed out in the other room with Tranny, and now no one can stop me from claiming victory!"  
Nao: "Yokoya-san? There's still one thing I can't wrap my mind around..."  
Yoko (looking quite excited): "Yes, what is it?"  
Nao: "How did you know that Tranny wouldn't betray you? I mean, what if he came to his senses and foiled your entire plot? I can't imagine a person as meticulous as you would miss this important detail..."  
Yoko: "Ho ho ho...quite so my dear. Quite so. I planned this all out very carefully. You see, my mice can detect, track, and even attack a gay from a mile away, and thus can report back to me all of Tranny's movements. Because they are so small, they usually go undectected. Does that answer your question?"  
Nao: "Erm, yes. Can I ask another question?"  
Yoko: "Sure."  
Nao: "Why are your mice trained to locate gays?"  
Silence.  
Yoko: *sweat drop* "Lookatthetimegottarunbyeee!" Yoko flees the closet, locking the door behind him.  
Nao: "...o.o;..."

Nao: "Why did he bother locking the door. It can be unlocked from the inside. Oh well, I need to find Tranny."  
[Searches around for a while until finally going to Tranny's room]  
Nao: "Tranny, who put that straightjacket on Aki?"  
[Nao had misunderstood and thought Yoko had threatened Tranny]  
Tranny: "Umm... it's all Yoko's fault!"  
Nao: "How could he?" *sexy tear*  
[Aki started to wake up]  
Aki: "Ughh what happened?"  
Nao: "It was all Yoko's fault, he threatened Tranny!"  
Tranny: "Yea.. yeah it was horrible! Hold me Aki "  
Aki: "I wouldn't even if I could. Besides, I'm in a straightjacket! Nao could you help me out?"  
Nao: "Sure :D"  
[Nao undoes the jacket]  
Tranny (to herself): "God she makes me sick. She keeps me away from my man!"  
Aki: "Well, there's only one thing left to do."  
Nao: "What's that?"  
Aki: "We gotta get Yoko and bring him to justice."  
Nao: "But first we finish our game! Aki you owed me money!"  
Aki: "Fine..."  
[They head back to the room to continue the game]

[In another room, Yoko is hiding himself crouched in a corner]  
Yoko: "They'll never understand me! But you always do, don't you Sherman."  
[Yoko was talking to and petting his favorite mouse Sherman]  
Yoko: "They're mean to me because I'm different :( and possibly gay." "You're al.. alwa.. always there for me Sherman."  
[Starts sobbing]  
Yoko: "I will get revenge for you Sherman!"

Nao, Aki, and Tranny are playing a rather intense game of ring-around-the-rosy. You really never know what the Liar Game is going to throw at you, huh?  
Aki, Nao, and Tranny: "...and we all fall DOWN!" *all sit simultaniously* A whistle is blown.  
Masked Man: "Okay, everyone! That's the end of this round! You may all go back to your rooms and rest. The game will restart at 9:00 A.M. sharp tomorrow. Good night!"  
Nao gives a grand sigh of relief. "Oh good. We all made it through this round! :D"  
Aki: "Yes. But we must always be on our toes. Remember, we can't trust anyone."  
Tranny: "Ohhh Aki! You're sooo masculine  
Aki: *sweatdrop* "Erm, let's go to Nao's room and talk about our next strategy...we can't let precious time go to waste."  
Nao: "Right!"  
Tranny: *swoons*

Yoko was spying from the next room: "Ah. Time to put you to work now, Sherman...mwahhaha!"  
Sherman: "squeak squeak squeak."  
Yoko: "Sherman! That was quite uncalled for! My evil laugh is perfectly suitable for this occasion."  
Sherman: "Squeak."  
Yoko: "Fine. As long as you promise I get part of the cheese wheel this time!"-what exactly are they talking about? XD

Sherman: "Squeak squeea squeak."  
Yoko: "Fine... Afterall it's because of you that I've made it this far. I would have lost first round without your advice."  
[awkward silence]  
Yoko: "Let's Get working Sherman."  
[Yoko starts working on his evil plan as Sherman dictated]

Aki: "Let's get started."  
Tranny: "Sooo strong and commanding ..."  
Aki: "ANYWAYS! Let's get that image out of our minds... seriously."  
Nao: "What do you have planned?"  
Aki: "Well, we can keep going like we have it for now. Keep the same strategy."  
Nao: "But what about Samue and Yoko?"  
Aki: "I found a way to keep them busy..."

[Samue's Room]  
Masked Man: "Special delivery."  
Samue: "?"  
[Masked Man hands him a box]  
[Samue opens it and finds a DVD box]  
Samue: "Oh wow! This has the Liar Game on DVD! I can use this to win!"  
[Starts watching and comes to the end of the first game]  
Samue: "WHAT? I have to pay 100 million yen for the next DVD! I must have it to beat Yoko and Aki!"

[Meanwhile, Aki starts explaining his plan]  
Aki: "I had DVDs of the past games made and delivered to their doorstep. The first one arrives free. The next ones cost 100 million yen each!"  
Nao: "That's Brilliant!"  
Tranny: "Great plan as always! That's the Aki I fell for "  
[Aki shudders, backs away, and then continues]  
Aki: "They'll keep buying because I advertised that I had this round and next round's game and strategy."  
Nao: "But what if they skip ahead and don't buy the rest of the videos?"  
Aki: "I took measures against that by including a clause that makes it so they have to buy them all and in order. That means they can't skip until the current one without buying the rest."  
Tranny: "Oh Aki, you're so great let me show gratitude for your hard work."  
[Aki runs out and to Nao's room]  
[He locks himself in]

Nao: "Akiyama-san! You have to come out sometime...Tranny didn't mean to insult you. He's come to say he's sorry! Say you're sorry, Tranny."  
Tranny: "I'm sorry, my love! Come on out, so that we may 'kiss and make up' as all lovers should! "  
Aki: "...Um. Nope. Not coming out ever now."  
Tranny: "*sobs* Aki, you horrible little beast! *runs away sobbing*" A few moments later, Aki opens the door to Nao.  
Nao: "Aki! You came out! :D"  
Aki (checking right and left down the hallway): "...He gone?"  
Nao: "Um, yes." Suddenly, Yoko appears at the other end of the hallway.  
Yoko: "Sherman? You really want me to go talk to them? Okay! Okay! No need to get sassy...Akiyama! I have something important to say to you!" Yoko makes his way down the hallway to meet our two heros.  
Aki (mumbling to himself): "Oh come on! I have to deal with the Tranny and now this mice loving freak? Could the people in my life be any more disturbed?"  
Nao: "What was that, Akiyama-san?"  
Aki: "Oh, um, nothing, Nao... *feeling ashamed for calling Nao disturbed, even if it was by accident*"

Meanwhile, in Samue's room...  
Samue: "These DVDs are da bomb! I'm going to win for sure!" Sumue hears someone knocking on the door. He answers it.  
Samue: "Tranny?"  
Tranny (dramatic tears have ruined his flawless makeup...darn it!): "I'm pissed off at both Yoko and Aki. Let's work together and win, or separately and lose!"

Nao: "It's okay. Don't worry about it!"  
Aki: "That's good."  
[Yoko just stands there waiting for the conversation to end]  
Nao: "I know you wouldn't say anything to hurt the one you love!"  
Aki: "H-h-how did you kno-"  
Nao: "Just kidding. Aki, why is you're face red?"  
Aki: "...No reason."  
[Awkward moment]  
Yoko: "Anyway I hate to break up two lovebirds, but I need to talk."  
Aki: "We're not!"  
[Gets ready to punch Yoko]  
Nao: "No Aki don't!"  
Aki: "Fine! What do you want mouse freak?"  
Sherman: "Squeek squeeek squeak."  
Yoko: "Thanks Sherman! You always know what to say to make me happy. Here's a piece of cheese."  
Aki: "Did all this have a point?"  
Yoko: "I saw what happened there with Tranny. He/She will no doubt run to Samue."  
Aki: "So, she can stay over there for all I care. That man/woman is creepy!"  
Yoko (slightly angered): "The point is that you will be weakened and I'm willing to form a temporary alliance. What do you say?"  
Aki (grumbling): "Fine. Only for the sake of the team."  
[Yoko leaves content and walks away hugging Sherman]  
Aki: "That man's a creep!"  
Nao: "Yeah, but nothing can be done to help him. Anyways, what should we do now?"  
Aki: "I'm gonna get some sleep. I advise you do the same."  
Nao: "Okay. Night!"  
[Nao went to Aki's room to sleep while Aki slept in Nao's room]

[Meanwhile in Samue's room Tranny starts sobbing]  
Tranny: "It isn't fair! Why did he have to be so mean. He broke my heart /3"  
Samue: "Forget about him. You don't need him."  
Tranny: "Thanks for listening to me.  
Samue: "No problem."  
Tranny: "I always get like this when he is mean to me. I..I just feel so depressed."  
Samue: "There there. Let me invite you to join my cult."  
Tranny: "Really? You'll teach me tou're ways and care for me?"  
Samue: "Of course. Now, my child, get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."  
Tranny: "Okay. Thank you!"

Nao: "zzzzz (sleeping peacefully)" Her door creaks open omniously.  
Door: "CRRREEEEAAAAKKKK" There is a lone figure outlined in the doorway...that figure is...SHERMAN! Sherman scuttles easily across Nao's floor, followed by his far-less subtle companion, Yoko.  
Yoko (whispering): "Psst! Sherman! Are you sure this is okay?"  
Sherman (whispering?): "Squeak squeak squeak."  
Yoko (still whispering): "Ok...I am pretty good at messing with people's minds..." Yoko sits in a chair next to Nao's bed, where she is still passed out. "Time for the hypnotism to begin..."

Meanwhile, in Aki's room...  
Aki is jolted awake from a deep sleep.  
Aki: "Nao...senses...TINGLING!" Aki jumps out of his bed and runs to open his door-only to discover it's locked!  
Aki: "What? Why can't I get it open?" Evil chuckling can be heard outside.  
Tranny: "If I can't have you, then no one can! Mwahahaha!"  
Samue: "And I can't afford to lose a cult member again, so...I back him up!"  
Aki: "...O.o; I'm surounded by idiots..."

Aki (to himself): "I can easily fix this situation."  
[Aki picks up the phone and dials room service]  
Aki: "Yes, I'd like your finest cheese delivered to my door and wrap it."  
[A while later the Masked Man comes to the door and slips the cheese, wrapped up like a present, through the mail slot on the door]  
Aki: "Perfect! hehehe"  
[Aki puts the cheese on an article of Tranny's clothing that he "left" in the room]

Yoko: "Hehehe let the hypnotism start..."  
[Sherman smells the mix of gay man clothes with the cheese and is drawn mindlessly towards it]  
Sherman: "Squeeeeeek!"  
Yoko: "Sherman! Come back here! Don't leave me! You're my best friend."

[Sherman makes his way to Nao's door where Aki is]  
Tranny: "EWWW... GET THAT VERMIN AWAY!"  
[Samue attempts to stomp on it, but it gets into Nao's room]  
Aki: "Hehehe gotcha Sherman!"  
[Aki captured the mouse and moments later Yoko came into the room]  
Yoko: "Give back L'il Shermie!"  
Sherman: "Squee squeeek squeeak (don't call me that)."  
Yoko: "Sorry Sherman, I won't do it again."  
Aki: "I knew you were obsessed... but that is just plain weird."  
Yoko: "I need Sherman!"  
Aki: "You won't get him back until the end of the competition because you were gonna hurt Nao."  
Yoko: "How did you know."  
Aki: "...I just do."  
Yoko: "And here you call me creepy."  
Aki: "Do you want me to dispose of Sherman?"  
Yoko: "Nooo. Fine, I'll comply!"  
Aki: "Good!"  
Yoko (silently): "Bstrd!"  
Aki: "What did you say?"  
Yoko: "Nothing..."  
Aki: "Good, let's keep it that way."  
Samue (whispering to Tranny): "Dmn, he's whipped."  
Tranny: "Uh huh. I like the way Aki can do that "  
Samue: "Remember, he is the enemy!"  
Tranny: "Yeah, but he's still super hot!"  
Samue: *sigh*

Aki, while holding Sherman captive, goes to Nao's room and shakes her awake.  
Nao: "...Huh? What...? Huh? A..kiyama-san? Wh-what are you doing here...?"  
Aki: "I just saved your a$$, that's what. Could you lock your door for once? I mean, really! Come ON, Nao! We're in the middle of a competition here! With creepy old men!"  
Nao: "So..sorry, Akiyama-san..." Aki sighed.  
Aki: "It's alright...I'll tell you everything in full detail later. But we gotta get moving: I have a bad feeling Tranny and the old man are up to something..."  
Noa: "A bad feeling? -!" Aki clasped his hand over Nao's mouth with his free hand.  
Aki: "No fortune teller's. It was just a figure of speech. Chill. Let's get going." Nao reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Tranny and Samue were spying on our two heros.  
Samue: "Dmn! Their on to us!"  
Tranny: "That's my Aki-chan~ !"  
Samue: "He's the enemy! And plus, he's totally whipped already. Give up."  
Tranny: "A very FINE enemy. *growls creepishly* Dmn that Nao-brat!" Samue rolls his eyes.  
Samue: "We got to keep away from them. The plan is still in progress..."  
Tranny: "Nope, it's finished! (takes out microwave pizza) And it sure smells delicious!"  
Samue: "...The PLAN you twit! Not the pizza!"  
Tranny: "...What do you have against pizza?"  
Samue: "UHG. Is pairing up with you really beneficial...?"

Tranny: "Let's follow them to see where they go!"  
Samue: "Are you going to check out what their plans are or just stare at Aki the whole time?"  
Tranny: "I'll try to help you scout out their plans, but Aki's sooo attractive that I always end up looking at him."  
Samue: "Anyway, let's just tail them. You will hopefully have some use.  
Tranny: "YAY! We're stalking the sexy Aki!"  
Samue: "Be quiet!"

[Aki took Nao to a safe place outside so that they could talk]  
Aki: "We need to come up with a good plan... No Psychics or fortune tellers!"  
Nao: "But I love psychics and fortune tellers!"  
Aki: "The only people here are the players and the game administrators. Therefore, there are no psychics!  
Nao (with innocent face): "There aren't? That's so depressing!"  
Aki: "It'll be alright... wait, we have to talk about Tranny."  
Nao: "You're deciding to date him/her?"  
Aki: "Ewww... How could you say something so sick? NEVER EVER!  
Tranny (sobbing): "You jerk! You sexy jerk! How could you say that about me you sexy man beast?"  
[Tranny runs away giving no time to respond followed by Samue]  
Aki: "Is there no place on this Island that we can talk alone!"  
Nao: "What were you saying about Tranny before?"  
Aki: "Oh, yes. She is working for Samue's team."  
Nao: "Why would she do that?"  
Aki: "Do I really have to say?"  
Nao: "So she left because of what you said to her?"  
Aki: "Yes, to put it shortly."  
Nao: "How could you be so mean to her?"  
Aki: "Sorry Nao, but she kinda deserved it."  
Nao: "Don't be so coldhearted."  
Aki: "Fine! I will try to be less hostile, but how would you like a girl tranny following you around just staring at your body?"  
Nao: "Well..."  
Masked Man: "Attention to all outside, please return to the mansion!"  
[They returned to the mansion and slept in the same room to avoid other teams causing trouble]

Tranny couldn't help but notice that Aki and Nao went off to sleep in the same room, and as a result became very suspicious.  
Tranny: "That beotch! I won't let her lay a finger on my precious Aki, even if he is a meanie!" Tranny rushes into the suspected room and picks the lock... only to find that Nao is sleeping silently on the bed while Aki has passed out on the couch on the far side of the room.  
Tranny (yelling): "Thank God!" As expected, Nao and Aki wake up and see the intruder.  
Aki: "Tranny!"  
Nao: "What are you doing here?"  
Tranny: "Erm..." Suddenly, Bandana bursts out from behind a curtain and pins Tranny to the floor.  
Bandana: "We got him, Aki! Your plan worked!"  
Aki: "Yes. I knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself."  
Tranny: "Get off me, beotch! Only Aki can hold me!"  
Nao: "Um, I think it's time for my part of the plan?"  
Aki: "Yes. We'll be waiting for you here! Only you can pull this off, Nao!"

Nao: "Come to think of it, what was my plan?"  
Aki (hits forehead): "Code name Arney-Bay"  
Nao: "Oh yeah!"  
Tranny: "What do you have planned for me? Tell me!"  
Nao: "Well first, Headband will have to tie you up. Sorry, but it's a safety precaution. But, on the plus-side that idea was Aki's."  
Tranny: "Aki, my darling, I love your sexiness. If it's Aki's will, then let it be done!"  
[Headband ties Tranny to a chair]  
Aki: "Cue the show!"  
Nao: "Okay! Just let me put in the DVD."  
[Once the DVD was in and the TV turned on, Barney appeared]  
Barney: "Let's make friends with everyone!"  
Tranny: "No, I want Aki. I don't care about anyone else."  
Barney: "Let's sing a song. I love you. You love me. We're a happy family."  
[The song continues]  
Tranny: "NOOOO..."  
Aki: "Headband, could you gag him so he doesn't talk? It's giving me a headache."  
Headband: "I'll sacrifice my headband to the cause! Goodbye headband..."  
[Tranny is gaged and her noises become more bearable]  
Aki: "Nao, do you have the aspirin with you?"  
Nao: "Got it right here!"  
[Hands aspirin to Aki and he takes it with milk]  
Aki: "That's better."  
Nao: "I think my plan is working!"  
Tranny (mesmerized): "I love you. You love me. We should all live in equality."  
Aki: "This is strange how well it works."  
Nao: "I bought the one for curing gays. It sends subliminal messages that make gay people straight."  
Aki: "I would have preferred giving him shock therapy, but this works."  
Nao: "That was too violent of an option!"  
Aki: "Let's leave him like this until the morning and see how he's progressed."

Nao: "Okay. That sounds good, but...what about Samue and Yoko?"  
Aki: "I was thinking about doing the same thing to Yoko. But Samue's not gay, so...we'll have to think of something else for him."  
Un-Bandana: "I have a plan! Come over here so Tranny won't over hear it..."

Samue (cooking bacon in his hotel room): "Bacon in the mornin bacon in the evening bacon at supa' tiiiimmmeee!" Knock knock Samue opens the door to...Yoko!  
Yoko: "Greetings, old one. I've come to politley ask you to...STOP FREAKING SINGING, YOU BASTA'D!"  
Samue: "*weeps*"  
Yoko: "He..Hey, I, uh, didn't mean to make you cry..even if you're disgusting-" Suddenly, Samue karate chops Yoko in the back of the head.  
Samue: "NO ONE complains about my singing...FOOL." With great stealth, Sherman, who had been sleeping in Yoko's pocket, makes his way to the only other gay in the hotel-Tranny. Little did Sherman know that his gay-radar would not work on Tranny for long...hurry, Sherman! He's your only hope!


	2. Chapter 2

[Sherman makes it to Tranny, but sees him tied up and goes back to enlist Samue's help]  
Sherman: "Sqeee squeeeeek squeek squeak."  
[Samue continued his song and didn't notice the mouse so, the Sherman bit him]  
Samue (in a masochistic voice): "Mmm... the pain feels so good."  
[Samue notices Sherman]  
Samue: "Well I better wake up that mothaf*ckin' b*tch if I want to find out what this wondrous creature wants to say."  
[Samue slaps the living sh*t out of Yoko until he wakes up]  
Yoko: "HOLY MOTHAF*CKIN' SH*T! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? TRYING TO KILL ME!"  
Samue: "Translate what your mouse is saying... unless you want another beating!"  
Yoko (sad): "Why does everyone pick on me?"  
Samue: "Oh boo hoo. Stop your pity party and tell me what this creature wants! He's yours, isn't he?"  
Yoko: "Yes, and the mouse is saying that Tranny is in trouble. We gotta save him!"  
Samue: "Where's he being held?"  
Yoko: "Follow Sherman, He'll use his gaydar!"  
[Sherman leads them inside the room]  
Yoko (while watching the tv): "Straiiigghhht is gooooood."  
Yoko (using all his power of resistance): "Samue, turn the TV off before it corrupts me!"  
Samue (unaffected kuz he's straight): "Why did you want me to turn the TV off?"  
Yoko: "It is an evil torture device! It makes gay people straight!"  
Samue: "...And that's evil how?"  
Yoko: "Nevermind, let's just untie Tranny."  
[They untied Tranny]  
Tranny: "Rainbows suck! Be straight!"  
Yoko: "Sh*t! We're gonna have to bring back his gay side!"  
Tranny: "Nao is actually pretty hot! Maybe I should sneak around to find her. Nao be mine!"  
Samue: "We can't have him liking Nao because if she likes Nao, he will never betray his team! What should we do?"  
Yoko: "I've got a plan..."

Yoko: "Let's feed him cheese puffs!"  
Samue: "You're an idiot! How are cheese puffs going to make Tranny queer again?"  
Yoko: "HEY! Ya'll don't need to be hatin on me-"  
Samue: "Hold it! Where's Tranny?" They look around.  
Yoko: "He escaped!"

Tranny: "Oh, Nao, my love! Where art thou...?" Tranny spots Nao walking across the hallway.  
Tranny: "NAO-CHAN! *glomps* I missed you SOO much! "  
Nao (blushing and rather confused): "Erm, uh, I...missed you too?"  
Tranny: "Oh, lovable Nao! That makes me sooo happy to hear you say that! Let's forget about Aki and go off to create a happy life together! "  
Nao: "Wh-whatt? What are you-? Erm. I'm sorry, I uh, can't be with you. I don't feel the same way, so...I appreciate your feelings very much! *sweat drop*"  
Tranny (still glomping Nao): "...It's because of Aki, isn't it? The tragic love you can never let go!" Aki walks into the room.  
Nao: "N-no! You're missunderstanding. Akiyama-san and I are just friends!"  
Aki: "What's going on? Why is Tranny holding you?"  
Tranny: "Tsk, tsk. Must hurt to have the 'just friends' bomb dropped on you, eh? Lover boy? *kisses Nao on cheek*"  
Aki: "YOU! *Aki attacks Tranny*

Tranny (while dodging): "Can't handle a little competition, eh Aki?"  
Aki: "You BSTARD!" *comes at Tranny again*  
Tranny: "You really think you can do me in? I'm smart and strong! You're just smart!" *dodges again and gives Nao another peck on the cheek*  
Aki: "Just GET OUT OF HERE!"  
[Yoko and Samue arrive]  
Aki: "Thank God you're here!"  
Samue: "Hand him o-"  
Yoko: "Wait! Say what? That must mean he doesn't want Tranny straight!"  
Samue: "You're right! Sure we don't get another player, but Aki will be too busy keeping Tranny away from Nao to come up with any good plans."  
Aki (insulted and angered): "I can ASSURE you that my plans will be 1000x as great and murderous if you leave it like this!"  
Samue (to Yoko): "Do you think he's bluffing?"  
Yoko: "We can't take that chance! And besides this also means that we don't get that extra person."  
Samue (gives Yoko a glance): "On three?"  
[Yoko nods]  
Samue: "1...2...GO!"  
[Samue and Yoko team up to knock Tranny out in one blow]  
Yoko: "That was easy,"  
Aki (bitter): "The only reason you were able to beat him was because he was swooning over Nao at the time!"  
Sherman: "Squee squeeek squeeak."  
Yoko (agreeing): "That is true. If we hadn't taken him out, he'd still be looking lustily at her. Show some gratitude!"  
Aki (grudgingly): "Fine! Thank you. Now go!"  
[Yoko and Samue leave carrying the limp body of Tranny]  
Tranny (in his sleep): "Nao, you sexy princess, I love you "

Samue, Yoko, and Sherman take the unconcious Tranny back to their room.  
Yoko: "Are you sure turning him queer again will be an advantage to us?"  
Sumue: "Yes. With Aki in the state he's in now, he couldn't solve a simple jigsaw puzzle, let alone help us. We got to get Tranny queer again so that Aki can consentrate."  
Sherman: "Squeak squeak squeak?"  
Yoko: "That's right, Sherman. How can we be sure Aki will join us?"  
Samue: "Simple. We threaten him."  
Yoko: "But how?"  
Samue: "We tell him that if he doesn't join us, we won't change Tranny back. It's a bluff, really-after all, Aki can't think of anything when Tranny is all over Nao, and that's really a disadavantage to us as well as Aki-but the mere thought of it will scare Aki enough to make him want to join us. "  
Yoko: "I'm not sure that everything is going to be as simple as you say, Old Man..."  
Samue: "It will work. Just trust me. It's almost time for the game to begin. Let's go. Slap Tranny a few times to wake him up."

Aki, Nao, Tranny, Samue, Yoko, Sherman, and many other players are stuck in a large, white room playing a screwed up version of Red Light, Green Light. Aki is putting himself between Tranny and Nao as much as possible, but Tranny still mangages to glomp Nao whenever the game allows him to get within five feet of her. Aki, therefore, is not a very happy camper.  
Aki: "JUDGE! Isn't there a rule or something stating you can't randomly hug other players?"  
Masked Man: "Erm. No, not really. Unless it prohibits progress. But that doesn't seem to be the case here."  
Aki: "*grunts with annoyance*"  
Yoko (whispering to Samue): "This isn't good. If Aki doesn't chill out, he and Nao will lose, and we'll have no one to back us up."  
Samue: "Ah, but it's not totally hopeless...because, you see, I think Aki has been planning this from the beginning."

Aki (thinking): "Why must my plan involve so much pain to be endured by me."  
Tranny (while glomping Nao): "Hey there Aki!"  
Aki (to self): "Must resist urge to KILL Tranny!"  
Tranny (mocking tone): "Don'tcha wish your girlfriend was hot like mine!"  
Aki (angered): "She's not your girlfriend!"  
Tranny: "Not yet, I seem to be growing on her."  
[Aki is about to punch Tranny's lights out when Masked Man speaks]  
Masked Man: "While you punching may put more interest into my job, I am forced to fine you if you continue."  
Aki (disappointed): "Dmn! The things I have to do for money and love!"

[The game for the day ends with Samue's group, Yoko's group, and Aki's group still in]  
Aki: "Samue, we need to talk!"  
Samue: "Sure, is it about Tranny?"  
Aki (shudders and then continues): "I found a Care Bears episode that was banned. It turns people gay."  
Samue: "So that's the cause of gayness in our world."  
[Aki hands the DVD over to Samue]  
Aki: "Be careful with that! It's the only copy I have."  
Samue: "Of course."

[Samue goes back to his room taking Yoko with him and dragging Tranny]  
Samue: "I've got it all figured out."  
Tranny: "Shall we let Yoko in on it?"  
Yoko: "What have you been hiding from me?"  
Tranny (laughs): "Even Sherman was in on it! We had to make you ignorant for our plan to work."  
Yoko: "Sherman! How could you? We're so close!"  
Samue: "Anyway just let me explain! That video Tranny watched was one we switched out. The video she watched only hypnotized gay people to say straight stuff. She's been gay all this time. Only Aki doesn't know."  
Yoko: "She's a good actor!"  
Tranny: "No sh!t Sherlock! How else do you think people believe that I'm a girl?"  
Yoko: "..."

Tranny: "Fawning over Nao all this time is really annoying..."  
Samue: "You'll only have to do it for a bit longer. Just until Aki joins us in a desperate effort to keep you away from her."  
Yoko: "Wait...I thought that we were trying to make Tranny UNgay so that Aki could concentrate on the game..."  
Samue: "Again, Yoko, it was all just part of the plan..."  
Sherman: "*covers face with paws*" Sherman is embarrassed to be associated with an idiot like Yoko, but he keeps it to himself.

Nao: "Akiyama-san! Come here for a second, please! I must speak with you!" Aki walks over to Nao.  
Aki: "What is it, Nao?"  
Nao: "Erm, I just thought you might want to know that Tranny-san isn't really in love with me..."  
Aki: "WHHATT?"  
Nao: "Um, well, he isn't. I know for it for a fact."  
Aki: "B-but..how? He's been all over you since we forced him to watch that movie-!"  
Nao: "I don't know how to descibe it, but...I just know he isn't in love with me. I think he's actually TRYING to make you jealous..."  
Aki: "?"  
Nao: "Erm, call it 'womens' intuition'. I'm telling you this because you've seemed distracted, lately. Akiyama-san...without your full concentration, we can't win this!"

Aki: "Even if you are right, how would we be able to prove it?"  
Nao (while giving Aki a look): "Well..."  
Aki: "NOOOOO! THERE IS NO WAY I'M DOING THAT TO PROVE IT!"  
Nao: "Well, you asked for my help."  
Aki: "Nevermind. I'll figure out how to do it on my own."  
Nao: "Ok. Good luck."  
Aki: "Yeah, I'm gonna need it."  
Nao: "I'm gonna get some food. Call me if you need me. You know my number."  
Aki: "Ok, bye. Oh and PLEASE keep away from Tranny!"  
Nao: "I can't guarantee anything."

[Back in Samue's room]  
Samue: "Tranny, you'll have to continue glomping Nao until Aki figures out our plan. Good luck."  
Tranny: "Ok. I don't like her, but as long as Aki doesn't take his eyes off me I'm perfectly happy!"  
Yoko: "Is there anything else you 'neglected' to tell me?"  
Samue: "You know all you need to know for now."  
Yoko: "Grrr... Why can't you tell me everything?"  
Samue: "We need someone who doesn't know so that Aki will be tricked."  
Yoko: "But why does it have to be me?"  
Samue: "Because you might let Aki know more than he needs to by your expressions."  
Yoko: "But what about Tranny?"  
Tranny: "Excuse me... I am talented at acting in case you hadn't noticed! I trick guys into falling for me with my sexy girl appearance!"  
Samue: "She's right. As for me, I didn't get the title of the 10,000 year old one for nothing."  
Yoko (resigned): "Fine! I'll be the one left out of the loop. I'll just get some cheese for Sherman. I'll leave you guys to talk."  
[Yoko leaves downtrodden in search for cheese]

[Nao sees Yoko in the dining hall]  
Nao: "You look down."  
Yoko: "Yeah... My partners are leaving me out of their schemes. They think I'll compromise the plan."  
Nao: "They shouldn't be treating you that way  
[Yoko starts sobbing]  
Nao: "Care for a handkerchief for your tears?"  
Yoko: "Thanks. You're always so kind."  
Nao: "I try to be :D"  
Yoko: "Say, since you're so much nicer than they are to me, I'll let you in on our plan..."

Yoko: "...and that's how it is."  
Nao: "So...Tranny really WAS just pretending to like me?"  
Yoko: "Correct."  
Noa: "Yes! *Nao stands up on chair* THAT'S THE POWER OF WOMENS' INTUITION, BABY! I was right! Ehem. *Sits down*"  
Yoko: "..."  
Noa: "Erm, sorry about that. Anyways, thank you so much for the information! I'll contact Aki and find out if you can become our allie. How does that sound? :D "  
Yoko (teary eyed): "Oh, that sounds just wonderful!" Thinking: 'Nao is so nice! I just might fall for her~~!'

Later, Aki and Nao meet to have their routine coffee break.

Aki: "Ah! So you WERE right!"  
Nao (smiling with pleasure): "Yup! Just call it-*stands up on chair* WOMENS' INTUITION, BABY! *sits back down*"  
Aki: "...uh...Nao?"  
Nao: "Sorry about that. So um, what do you think about letting Yoko in?"  
Aki: "Sounds like a decent plan...but we can't tell him everything, though, since he's betrayed us before."  
Nao: "Right. So what are we going to do about Tranny and Samue? Should we just tell them we know about their scheme? To get Tranny to stop antagonizing me and...?you?" (Nao doesn't know why Aki is so angry at Tranny, but she does realize that he gets frustrated when Tranny glomps her)  
Aki: "YES! DEFINANTLY! LET'S GO NOW!"  
Nao: "But I haven't finished my coffee, yet!"

[Aki and Nao are on the way to Samue's room]  
Nao: "Should we really tell them we know? I mean it would be like telling them that Yoko confessed."  
Aki: "True. Maybe we should consult with Yoko and see what else he knows first."  
[awkward silence afterwards]  
Nao: "So, do you really have a crush on me?"  
Aki: "..."

[Meanwhile, in Samue's room]  
Samue: "Do you think Yoko will betray us?"  
Tranny: "Probably. The question is when."  
Samue: "True."  
Tranny: "Do you think he was offended enough from us leaving him out to betray us?"  
Samue: "Maybe. If he has found out, he might tell us he knew to get you to stop glomping Nao."  
Tranny: "Or he could just stop caring, but that wouldn't be as fun! I need attention from my sexy Aki!"  
Samue: "Could you refrain from calling guys 'sexy' while I'm around. It disturbs me."  
Tranny: "I can't! He's just too sexy for me not to say anything! Oh Aki !"  
Samue: "Grr... Good help is so hard to come by these days."  
Tranny: "What was that?"  
Samue: "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Nao: "Just kidding! Hahaha! XD " *Aki nearly faints* "Akiyama-san? You okay? You're all red!"  
Aki: "Oh, um, erm, yes! I'm fine! AhahAHAhaHA!" -nervous laugh  
Nao: "? :) ?"  
Aki: "So, um, let's go find Yoko then!"  
Nao: "Okay!"

Meanwhile, Samue and Tranny have captured Yoko.  
Tranny: "Tell us what you told him! Traitor!"  
Yoko: "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
Tranny: "We know you told Akiyama something! Just spit it out!"  
Yoko: "That's stupid! Why would I do that?"  
Tranny: "Samue...bring him out."  
Yoko: "?"  
Samue brings out something in a small cage.  
Yoko: "SHERMAN!"  
Tranny: "Tell us what you told Aki, or Sherman is going to sleep with the fishes!"  
Yoko: "Hey, but...there's not a pond around here and, uh, sherman can't swim, so..."  
Tranny: "That's the POINT, you idiot!"  
Yoko: *mouth open in horror* "SHERMAN! NOOO!"

[Nao and Aki are still searching for Yoko]  
Aki: "So, where do you think he is my beautiful Nao?"  
Nao: "What did you say?"  
Aki (embarrassed): "I said, where do you think Yoko is?"  
Nao: "Oh. Umm... I dunno."  
Aki: "Let's check his room first and then Samue's room."  
Nao: "Okay!"

[In Samue's room]  
Yoko: "Don't hurt my Shermie!"  
Sherman: "SQUEEEEEK!"  
Yoko (apologetic): "Sorry Sherman! I'll try not to call you that, but it was only because I love you!"  
Sherman: "Squeeeek squeeak squeeeeak squeak."  
Yoko: "Thanks for being so understanding!"  
Tranny: "Anyway! Let's get back to the issue at hand!"  
Yoko: "What was the issue exactly?"  
Tranny: "Hey Samue, if this is Yoko's memory span then we might not have anything to worry about."  
Samue: "Maybe... but it's better to be safe than sorry."  
Tranny: "True. Okay, Yoko what did you tell Aki's group?"  
Yoko (nervous): "I d-d-didn't say anything..."  
[Tranny moves to the stove and holds Sherman above a pot of boiling water]  
Tranny: "He'll take a dip if we ever find out that you're lying... do you have anything you want to suddenly confess?"  
Yoko (shaking uncontrollably): "Umm..."

Yoko: "OKAY! I'll tell you! Just don't hurt my Sherm-sherm!"  
Sherman: "SQUEAK!"  
Yoko: "...but I didn't call you Shermie! Op! Oops...sorry."  
Sherman: (thinking) '...do I really want to live the rest of my life with this nut...?'  
Tranny: "Yoko! Tell us the truth or your precious Sherm-sherm dies!"  
Yoko: "YES! Yes, ok ok!"

Nao and Aki are riding around in a luggage carrier.  
Nao: "Akiyama-san...I think we're lost..."  
Aki: "We're not lost! I know exactly where I'm going!"  
Nao: "But we've been searching for Samue's room for hours!"  
Aki: "Sorry, Nao. Can't hear you over the sound of the cart."  
Nao: "I said, 'We've been search-"  
Aki: "WHAT? CAN'T HEAR YOU! Guess we'll have to keep driving!"  
Nao: You can hear me fine! The cart isn't THAT loud."  
Aki: "Whhaaattt? Sorry! Can't talk right now! Can't hear you!"  
Nao (getting extremely frustated): "Akiyama-san! Listen! We should just stop and get directions at the front desk and-"  
Aki: "WHAAT?"  
Nao: "ARRG!"

Nao: "Hey Aki, I like you!"  
Aki: "Really?"  
Nao: "Yup! As a friend."  
Aki (disappointed): "Nao, you're such a tease."  
Nao: "That's what you get for ignoring me."  
[Nao sees a Liar Game official]  
Nao: "Hey Aki, let's ask for directions."  
Aki (defiant): "No! We can find our own way."  
[Nao already left the luggage carrier and was talking to the official]  
Aki: "Dmn her! She never listens... And she wants to be 'just friends.'"  
Nao: "The Masked Man told me. Let's go!  
[They continue and are heading the right way]

[In Samue's room]  
Yoko: "Here's the story."  
Tranny: "Wait! How long is this story gonna be?"  
Yoko: "A descent length."  
Tranny: "Well, then wait for me to my microwave popcorn."  
[Microwave dings]  
Tranny: "Ahh... Perfect!"  
Yoko: "Can I go now?"  
Tranny: "Sure, but don't steal my popcorn!"  
Yoko: "Okay, so it was like thi-"  
[Aki's carrier crashes into the door and forces it open]  
Nao: "Sorry!"  
Aki: "Whoops!"  
Nao: "I told you too let me drive! If I were driving, we wouldn't have crashed."  
Aki (frustrated): "Well sorrry... Let's just apologize and go."  
Nao: "Do I smell popcorn with extra butter and a hint of salt?"  
Tranny: "Nobody steals my popcorn!"  
Samue (whispers to Tranny): "Aren't you still supposed to be flirting?"  
Tranny (back to Samue): "I will. It's just my popcorn is MINE and no one else's."  
Nao: "Can I have some?"  
Tranny: "Back off! It's mine!"  
Nao: "But I thought you loved me!"  
Samue (to Tranny): "Way to blow our cover!"  
[Tranny storms out taking the popcorn and Nao trails after her]  
Samue (to Yoko): "I guess it doesn't matter now if you did betray us because everything's ruined now."

Nao (outside in hallway with Tranny): "La la la!"  
Tranny (munching on popcorn): "...Uh, what?"  
Nao: "Just singing. *smiles pleasantly to self* La la la la!"  
Tranny: "...?"  
Nao: "LAAA! LA la~!"  
Tranny: "..."  
Nao: "La la LA la ~LAAA!~"  
Tranny: "..."  
Nao: "LAAA!"  
Tranny: "GAH! I have to kill you!

Meanwhile, in Samue's room...  
Aki: "Nao...senses...tingling! But I have to resist! It's all just a part of the plan, after all..."  
Samue: "HA! So you DO have a plan! Tell us now, or...!"  
Aki: "Or what?"  
Samue: "...Erm. I'm still working on that part..."  
Aki: "..."  
Yoko: "What about the Sherm-meister? He has yet to be saved!"  
Samue: "Yea, hey...where did that rat go, anyways...?"  
*moment of silence*  
Aki: "How am I supposed to know? You expect me to know everything? NOBODY UNDERSTANDS ME! *SOBS*"  
Samue: "Wth are you talkin-"  
Yoko: " YEA, Samue! You're always expect us to know about every little thing, and we just want to live normal lives like the rest of the class..."  
Samue: "...?..."  
Aki: "*sobs*"  
Yoko: "There you go, getting Aki all upset again. You're a terrible person, you know that?"  
Aki: "*sobs*"  
Samue: "Ok, wth is going on?"  
Yoko and Aki P: *Sobs*  
Samue: "...?"  
Akward silence commences.  
Aki and Yoko: "APRIL FOOLS! XD "

Samue: "...It isn't even April!"  
Aki: "Well, can't blame us for trying."  
Samue: "I know I was saying something important before! What was it?"  
Aki: "You said that you wanted to hold a party right now in your room."  
Samue: "Are you sure?"  
Yoko: "No, he's ly-"  
[Aki hits Yoko in the gut, knocking the wind out of him]  
Aki: "What he meant to say was that there was no way that wasn't what you said."  
Samue: "Okay. So, what are we gonna order for the party?"

Nao (with a single tear): "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"  
Tranny (trying to stay strong): "I.. I.. I will if I have to!"  
Nao: "Can I have some?"  
Tranny (quickly and childishly): "No! It's mine!"  
Nao: "What if I agree to get you some later, on me?"  
Tranny (reluctantly): "Fine! But don't eat it all!"  
Nao: "You know what would go great with this?"  
Tranny: "If I don't say anything are you going to tell me anyway?"  
Nao: "Yup! Let's go to the theater room in this place and watch a movie!"  
Tranny: "Fine, but what movie?"  
Nao (singsong voice): "You'll find out!"  
Tranny: "I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this."

Aki (Partying it up with Samue, Yoko, and Sherman. There is really loud music playing): "OH YEAH. I'D BETTER GO GET NAO. I'LL BE BACK!"  
Samue and Yoko: "WHATT?"  
Aki: "I SAID: I'D BETTER GO GET NAO. I'LL SEE YOU-"  
Samue and Yoko: "WHATT?"  
Aki: "FORGET IT!" (slips out front door)

Nao: " This is one of my favorite movies!"  
Tranny (cowering behind Nao): "IT BURNSS! TOO...MUCH...GOOOSHY...LOVE!"  
Nao: "Oh come on. It's not that bad..." Aki walks into the room.  
Aki: "AHH! IT BURNS!"  
Nao: "...*sigh*...men."  
Tranny (stops crying): "WHAT! I am a WOMAN!"  
Aki: "RIIIIGHHHTT."

Tranny: "But I'll be a man if you like that..."  
Aki: "NO!"  
[Tranny goes behind Aki and puts his arms around Aki's neck lovingly]  
Tranny: "Whatever you want..."  
[Aki elbows Tranny in the gut]  
Aki: "What I want is for you to stay there while I walk away. C'mon Nao."  
Nao: "But it's my FAVORITE part of the movie!"  
Tranny (gasping for air): "Stay... in... here... my love!"  
[After saying that he regains air and stands up]  
Aki: "Do you want me to hit you again?"  
Tranny: "If it's you, I don't mind. You're such a sexy beast "  
Aki: "GRRRRrrrrrrrr..."  
Nao: "SSHHHHH... it's the good part!"  
[Aki and Tranny turn and watch the screen]  
Girl in movie: "Tell me you love me or I'm leaving!"  
Guy in movie: "I do love you Catherine. I love you with all my heart!"  
Catherine: "Oh John, I love you too! You're all I think about!"  
[Catherine and John start passionately kissing]  
Nao: "So what did you think?"  
[Nao turns around to see both of them throwing up]  
Nao (single tear falls): "Aki, I thought you would control yourself... for my sake."  
Aki (flustered): "Nao... I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"  
Nao: "Of course! I just wanted to see how you'd react."

[Meanwhile in Samue's room]  
Yoko: "Hehehe... I've got the perfect plan..."  
Samue: "WHAT WAS THAT?"  
Yoko: "NOTHING!"  
[Yoko turns off the music]  
Samue: "What was that for?"  
Yoko: "I think we should continue the party with a movie."  
Samue: "Sounds great!"  
Yoko (thinking): "I will use the video to turn him gay like me!"


	3. Chapter 3

[In Dr. Akiyama's Psychological Consultation Office, DAPCO for short]  
Person1: "The doctor will see you now."  
Nao: "Thank you!"  
[Person1 directs Nao to the room]  
Person1: "Wait here, the doctor will be with you soon!"  
[Loud sounds start outside]  
Aki: "Get off! You're session is over."  
Tranny [Fukunaga]: "But I don't want to leave you!"  
Aki: "Then schedule another appointment for longer time."  
Tranny [Fukunaga]: "I want to be with you forever! Aki, I love you!"  
Aki (sighs): "Security..."  
Person1: "Sorry, I should have been here sooner but I was escorting your new client."  
Aki: "Okay, but do we really have to have her on the schedule?"  
Person1: "It's a him and he provides our office with substantial money."  
Aki (pointing to Tranny [Fukunaga]): "That's a him?"  
Person1: "Yup. Now attend to your next client. She's in room 2A."  
Aki: "Okay."  
[Person1 hauls Tranny [Fukunaga] off while Aki enters the room Nao's in and closes the door]  
Aki: "Welcome. Please take a seat."  
[Nao lies down on Aki's couch]  
Nao: "Ahh, this is comfy!"  
Aki (thinking): "She looks so normal, this will be a refreshing change."  
Aki: "Well, let's get started. What is your problem?"  
Nao: "I believe whatever people tell me."

Aki: "...Is that so...? Surely you can't believe EVERYTHING you are told. I mean, if I told you I was a canine in disguise, you wouldn't believe me, now would you?"  
Nao: "...I...I suppose you're right...*looks at Aki's hair intently*"  
Aki: "..."  
Nao: *still stares at Aki's hair intently*  
Aki: "...Nao, you're not going to find any dog ears under my hair."  
Nao: "Oh! I-I'm sorry! Sorry! *sweat drop*" (He must be regretting telling his secret to me!)  
Aki: (This is more serious than I thought...) "Now, Nao, when did this...unwavering trust start to emerge? Was there a certain indecent...?"  
Nao: "Um...since birth, I think. I mean, I can't remember a time where I ever, um, suspected anyone of anything foul..."  
Aki: "I see...*mutters* this might be a lot more complicated than I thought..."

Nao: "What was that?"  
Aki: "Nothing, let's continue."  
Nao: "I'm sorry but something's bothering me, can I ask you about it?"  
Aki: "That's what I'm here for."  
Nao: "Do you have to wear a flea collar or something?"  
Aki: "I'm not secretly a canine! I'm human!"  
Nao: "Okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
Aki: "Anyway, well the only solution is anti-trust exercises."  
Nao: "What are those?"  
Aki: "I'm not sure myself, but I'll come up with something."  
Nao: "I trust you will."  
Aki: "How could you have been naturally trusting from birth?"  
Nao: "Well... I don't know."  
Aki: "To finish off this session, tell me some times trusting has gotten you in trouble."

Nao: "Um, well...there was that one time in 3rd grade..."  
Aki: "Yes, go on?"  
Nao: "I, uh, was playing with the hoola hoops at recess time. This boy came up to me and said, 'That's MINE!'. So I gave it to him. Then he, uh, sorta started to hit me with it..."  
Aki: "...Did you really believe that hoola hoop was his?"  
Nao: "Oh, well, I'm sure he wouldn't lie..."  
Aki: "I hate to break this to you, Nao, but he DID."  
Nao: "! What? Oh, no! I'm sure you are quite mistaken!"  
Aki: "...Let's move on then. Can you tell me of any other times where trust has failed you?"

Nao: "I pulled up to a bank and..."  
Aki: "What happened?"  
Nao: "I thought you could read my mind. That's why I stopped."  
Aki: "I'm a psychologist, not a psychic."  
Nao: "Are you sure?"  
Aki: "Of course I'm sure! If you want a psychic, go next door."  
Nao (while getting up to leave): "Thank you!"  
Aki (thinking): "I can't lose her! She's my most sane patient."  
Aki: "Wait! You haven't finished your session!"  
Nao: "I'll just pay you now and visit the psychic."  
Aki (thinking): "must... not... let... her... GO!"  
Aki: "Wait! At least finish your story!"  
Nao: "Okay. This guy with a duffel bag ran out of the bank, got in, and told me to drive. I asked where he needed to go and he told me he needed to see his wife in the town over because she was in the hospital. I felt so moved and drove him there as fast as I could with the police on my tail. The man then said that if I got the police shook off the police that his wife would make it. So, I did that. Later I found out he was single."  
Aki: "Did you think for one second that he was a bank robber?"  
Nao: "Not really... I was thinking about his wife."  
Aki: "I never would have thought someone like you existed if I didn't see you..."  
Nao: "Thank you!"  
Aki: "That wasn't a compliment…"

Nao: "Well, I'm going to go to the psychic across the way...it was very nice speaking with you!"  
Aki: "Ah, nice to speak with you, too. *Nao exits* WAIT! Don't forget to pay at the front desk!"

Nao enters the fortune teller shop...place...yeah. She enters it.  
Nao: "...Hello?"  
Mysterious Voice: "Yes...yes...enter, my child..."

Meanwhile, Aki is stewing over the loss of his one and only sane patient.  
Aki (mumbling): "I can't believe I let her walk away..."  
Patient: "...and then he tells me he's been cheating on me for MONTHS! I have never been more..."  
Aki: "Now I have to listen to this drama queen rant on about her life..."  
Patient: "Wha-What? But, I thought you would understand! *bawls*"

(Patient continues bawling)  
Aki: "Why does everyone sane in my life always leave me?"  
(Aki receives a text)  
Text: "I'll be sane if you agree to be with me! LoverTranny [Fukunaga]99"  
Aki (shudders): "How did he even get my number? Wait... how did he know what I was talking about?"  
(Aki receives another text)  
Text: "I got it from your secretary. As for how I know what you're talking about, I planted a bug. LoverTranny [Fukunaga]99"  
Aki: "How could she do that to me?"  
(Aki receives a third text)  
Text: "I love you now and forever my sexy Aki . LoverTranny [Fukunaga]99"

(Nao at the fortuneteller's shop)  
Nao: "Thank you! So kind."  
Mysterious Voice: "What do you want to know... my child?"  
Nao: "Wait, am I your child?"  
Mysterious Voice: "No! Honestly, it's just a phrase."  
Nao: "Then can you tell me about my future?"

Aki: "Okay..."  
(Aki receives yet another text)  
Text: "YOU ACCEPT MY LOVE?" Tranny [Fukunaga]&Aki4eva11/23/10  
Aki: (screams in horror) "NOT WHAT I MEANT!"  
(Aki receives another text.)  
Text: "Oh right, right. This better?-" Akilicious311/23/10  
Aki: "No, I mean I'm not together with you!"  
New text: "...but we will be soon!" HunkyAkiandTran-Tran2010  
Aki: "GAH!"

Meanwhile, in the fortune teller shop...  
Nao: "Tell me my fortune! :D"  
Mysterious Voice: "Yes, yes...all right...I see you in an office...yes...with a man. Kinda a nerd, actually...wait. Yes, I'm getting a name! Wait, what are you-?...SNICKERDOODLES!" (Nao hears someone falling off a chair)  
Nao: "W-What is it? What's wrong?"  
Mysterious Voice: "WTH are you WEARING? Oh no. We're gonna have to change THAT part of you future, that's for sure. Uh-huh. *snaps fingers*"

Text: "I already changed my status! It's facebook official! ILessThanThreeSexyAki "  
Aki: "I don't even have a facebook account!"  
Text: "You do now! I got a sexy pic of us as our profile pics! A&Theadoverheels "  
Aki: "How did you get a picture?"  
Patient: "What about my problems?" *sobs* "You don't even care!"  
Aki (annoyed): "Sorry but I'm kinda busy!"  
Patient: "You never cared about me!"  
(Aki tunes Patient out and receives a new text)

(In the fortune teller's shop)  
Nao: "What was I wearing? I know everything in my wardrobe and I love it all!"  
(Mysterious Voice whispers a description of the clothing)  
Nao: "But that's what I'm wearing now!"  
Mysterious Voice: "Ughh... You're gonna have to get rid of it before you go anywhere else. I'm lucky it's almost pitch black in here that way I don't have to see it."  
Nao (sobbing): "How could you say that about my favorite article of clothing?"

Text: "So when's our next date?" Aki_is_my_SEXYBEASTIE2010  
Aki: "We were never dating! I'm ending this conversation right now! *turns off phone*"  
A scream of horror can be heard off far in the distance.  
Aki: " O_O; Oh crap." Our favorite Tranny [Fukunaga] bursts through the room.  
Tranny [Fukunaga]: "AKI! WE LOST CONNECTION! I didn't want you to think I hung up on you or anything...so I came to see you!"  
Aki: "ARRGG! That's it! *turns to patient* Tranny [Fukunaga] needs my help more than you! LEAVE!" *Patient runs off sobbing*

Mysterious Voice: "...Now for the rest of your fortune. Yes, yes...I'm seeing you and the nerd-man in an office...Frankly, honey, you could do better. Hmm-Hm. Anyway...AH! I'm getting something else...! The nerd is telling you something important!"  
Nao (completely forgetting the bash to her fashion sense): "Yes, yes? What is it?"  
Mysterious Voice: "Go to the psychiatrist's across the way to find out!"

Tranny [Fukunaga]: "Now we can get down to business my ultra-sexy Aki!"  
Aki: "What business are you talking about or do I even want to know?"  
Tranny [Fukunaga]: "You should know! Afterall our wedding will be perfect!"  
Aki: "WHAT?"  
Tranny [Fukunaga] (ignoring Aki's remark): "I'll soon be Mrs. Aki!I already picked out my wedding dress!"  
Aki (unable to control himself): "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"  
Tranny [Fukunaga]: "I thought you'd like to be the man, but if you don't I can get you a dress! You'd look soooo sexy even in a dress!"  
Aki: "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"  
Tranny [Fukunaga] (fantasizing): "You'll look drop-dead sexy in the tux I got you !

Nao: "You mean the one I was just at?"  
Mysterious Voice: "Of course, and don't forget to pay the bill on the way out!"  
Nao: "How much is it?"  
Mysterious Voice: "500"  
Nao: "Yen?"  
Mysterious Voice: "Yup, 500 thousand yen."  
Nao (curious to find about what important thing she's going to find out): "I'll pay you later."  
Mysterious Voice: "Wait!"  
(Nao was already gone and heading towards the Psychiatrist's office)  
Mysterious Voice: "Honestly! I should charge them before I tell them anything!"

Nao: "Well, I guess I'll just go back to that psycho office again..."  
(in the psycho office...)  
Aki: "WE'RE NOT HAVING A WEDDING. I'M NOT WEARING A TUX. WE'RE NOT EVEN GOING OUT. AT ALL."  
Tranny [Fukunaga]: "Don't like the stress, dear? It's okay. We can get married Hollywood style! No one has to know!"  
Aki: "UHG!"  
Tranny [Fukunaga]: "Oh Aki, my sexy love!" *glomps Aki*  
Aki: "ARRGG! GET OFF!"  
Nao walks in the door.  
Nao: "Oh my! I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to interupt or anything!" *dashes out of the room*  
Aki: "WAIT! You gotta save me!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
